


A Proposition

by avarand



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sex Work, obikin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avarand/pseuds/avarand
Summary: Anakin's scholarship got cut and an engineering degree is expensive. So, with Padme's help, he seeks out a Sugar Daddy and finds an unlikely one in Obi-Wan Kenobi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's no justification for this. I just really wanted to see how this would play out. Also sex work is work. Respect sex workers. And ALWAYS discuss kinks and limits beforehand. 50 Shades of Grey isn't kink, it's abuse.

Anakin never thought he’d consider this, but well, the alternative was dropping out of college. So here he was, researching how to go about finding a sugar daddy. 

“Ani, this could be dangerous!” Padme was sprawled out on his bed, looking over his shoulder as he navigated through various tabs related to his most recent query. Finding a sugar daddy.

“I know that! That’s why I’m researching and talking to other people who do it first.” The bed was a shoddy mattress supported on cinder blocks and took up a fair amount of the shoddy studio apartment he was renting. 

“You could do all the research in the world and still end up with some serial killer!” 

“Padme, as a woman, you have told me time after time that even a normal date could end in meeting your demise.” 

“How do you selectively pay attention to my speeches on feminism? You are infuriating.” 

“Infuriating and broke. Pads, you know my situation. The scholarship was canceled due to lack of funding. The two crappy summer jobs I have won’t even pay for text books in the fall, much less tuition or rent for this lovely place. I haven’t eaten anything but ramen or leftovers from work in weeks. Plus I need to be able to look out for Snips.” 

“My parents will help you! It wouldn’t even be a loan, it’d be an investment. You know my mom thinks you’ll be a brilliant engineer.” 

“You’re my best friend and I think the world of you and your family but this...is something I have to do myself. It matters to me that I do it myself. Now, what do you think of this guy?” 

Padme peered at the profile in question. “Ew, way too old.” 

“Kinda the point with these arrangements.” 

“Yeah, but he looks like he couldn’t get it up with Viagra and sculpting wire for support.” 

“Ha, fair. Oh god, this guy wants to watch someone crush bugs while wearing high heels. No thank you.” 

After hours of going through profiles, Anakin paused on one. There wasn’t a picture but he was using a website that verified identification. Single, late thirties, description given as auburn hair and slight build. Reason for seeking companionship: busy work life. Open to meeting in a public place. 

“Hey, what about him?” 

Padme bit her lip. “No picture but...late thirties isn’t bad. I’d feel better if you met him in public first.” 

“And if you tagged along to spy?” 

“That was a given.” 

“Okay. So it looks like I am going to message KnightRogers.” 

“Wait, what’s your user name?” 

“JBarnes.” 

“You hopeless nerd.” 

“Okay, how does this sound? ‘Hey, noticed your profile and would be interested in getting a drink somewhere public if you’d be.’” 

“Aw, your flirting skills have so improved under my tutelage.” 

“And my picture looks okay? Nothing falsely represented?” 

“For the ninth time, yes. Anakin, you may not think of yourself that way, but you’re a hottie. Which is why we had to change your settings on this site so you could only send messages and not receive unsolicited ones.” 

“Ugh. Don’t remind me. I’m gay but that was enough to make me never want to see another dick ever again. And message sent.” 

“I have to ask, Ani. You’re really emotionally okay with this? Being a sugar baby and exchanging dates and sex for money?” 

Anakin pulled a face. “I don’t like that term. ‘Sugar baby’ makes me think of a girl with a lollipop and a hideous Chanel bag. But yes. I’m okay with this. If I joined the army I wouldn’t be able to be near you or Snips. I could get hurt or killed and end up as another homeless vet with PTSD. And it’s not like I care about dating. I can find the man of my dreams after I’m an engineer and putting Ahsoka through college. Spending time with someone, as long as they respect me, and sleeping with them is something I’m comfortable with. Besides, as you have told me more than once, sex work is work and all work should be respected.” 

“I don’t know if I’m proud or if I want to strangle you.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days went by with no message from KnightRogers and Anakin was too busy with his two minimum wage jobs to look for any other prospects, though he’d have to soon as fall inched closer. He dropped in on Ahsoka at the state home they used to share when he could, bringing her fast food he’d liberated from work and hearing about her days at the public high school. She hated it, but he made her promise to get through without making the idiotic mistakes he had.

Returning to his shoebox of an apartment he planned on going straight to bed before seeing the notification blinking away on his laptop. It was from the Sugar4Sugar website. Huh. 

Cautiously he logged in and sure enough there was a message from KnightRogers.

‘Hello, I apologize for not responding sooner. I rarely find myself logging in these days. I’d be honored to meet up with you over a drink. Nothing formal if you don’t mind. There’s a bar on Midwood Ave called Dex’s. My work schedule is terribly busy but if you’d be available this Friday evening at eight pm I’d be happy to meet then. Or we can work out another time if you have plans. 

Best, 

KR 

The first thing Anakin did was screenshot the message and send it to Padme. 

‘Seems polite at least. Gonna go?’ 

‘Yeah, I think so. Gonna get there a half hour before me?’ 

‘Absolutely. If you get bad vibes text me and I’ll come over, pretending to be your long lost friend with a sudden emergency.’ 

‘You’re the best.’ 

‘Yep.’ 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday night came and Anakin found himself at Dex’s almost fifteen minutes early. He also realized that aside from a man with reddish hair, he had no idea who he was looking for. He downed his shot, hoping it would calm his nerves. Padme was on the other side of the bar sipping a Martini and reading a book. 

He was considering another shot when a hand on his shoulder nearly caused him to fall out of his stool. 

“Are you Mr. Barnes? I apologize for startling you.” Anakin looked at his date for the night and huh...he didn’t know that he had a thing for neatly trimmed beards with hints of grey but apparently he did. He’d honestly figured that the guy maybe wasn’t attractive if he didn’t post a picture but that theory had just taken its last breath. 

Right. Words. Words were expected. “Um, yeah, I am. Mr. Rogers?” 

“Yes, though obviously not my real name. I reserved a booth in the back so we might talk with a bit more privacy if you’re comfortable with that.” 

“Sure, lead the way.” He felt Padme’s eyes on them and was reassured by the feeling of an ally close by. 

The back booth was cozy. Plenty of space but also dark with a fair amount of seclusion. Anakin ordered a cheap draft beer and a burger. Afterall, you didn’t go to Dex’s and not get a burger.

He had no idea what to say while they waited for their food, so he nervously clutched his glass of beer and figured he’d stumble in with his signature word vomit. 

“I don’t know what to expect. I’ve never...looked for this kind of arrangement before. I have no idea how this goes, to be honest with you.” 

The man smiled. “Don’t worry. How about we start with real names? I’m Obi-Wan Kenobi.” 

Anakin smiled as well, feeling more comfortable. “Anakin Skywalker.” 

“Your profile mentioned you’re a student?” 

“Yeah, hopefully starting my second year at Coruscant University’s Engineering Program in a few weeks.” 

“Engineering? You must be intelligent as well as ambitious. But you say ‘hopefully’?” 

Anakin fought the blush the compliment brought on and focused on the question: how much money did he need?

“I had a full ride. But politics being what they are these days, the government dropped funding for a lot of Pell grants. Including mine. I have a few private scholarships, but not nearly enough to cover tuition or some of the software the program requires. I also don’t qualify for student housing.” 

“Do you mind if I ask why?”

“No. My roommate was...volatile. I know I’m a big guy but it reminded me too much of my biological father, the rages he’d go into. The University wouldn’t rehouse me and I was denied a hearing. I have the documents at home in case you want to make sure I’m not making it up.” 

Another soft half smile. “No, that won’t be necessary. What do you do for income now?” 

“I work at a coffee shop and a fast food place. Not glamorous but necessary.” 

“Do you mind if I ask about your family?” This felt very much like a job interview, which Anakin supposed it was. 

“None living. Well, my biological dad might be, but if he is I don’t want to know. My mom died when I was nine. I was raised as a ward of the state.”

Obi-Wan’s mouth turned down and Anakin knew that look. He needed to correct the assumption. 

“Hey, I’m not telling you some sad orphan story to get money. I don’t have much but I’m proud of what I do have. I like your username, but I don’t need some knight in shining armor. And I don’t feel any shame about these arrangements. It’s a mutually beneficial thing and I’m hardly dressed in leather short shorts on some street corner. Though there’s nothing wrong with people who choose to do that either. I don’t do drugs, I study my ass off, I don’t have time to date, and the only people I care about are my best friend and my little sister. If this doesn’t work out then I’ll find something else that will. I’m a survivor and pity has never done anyone any good.” 

Instead of the expected indignation or anger, Obi-Wan smiled. A real, full smile. It suited him. 

“Well, that was certainly an excellent speech. And thank you, I was worried that I’d be taking advantage. I want you to know that if this goes forward, I’ll treat you as nothing short of an equal. It may seem overly formal but I’ve actually never engaged in this kind of arrangement either, and I prefer contracts. It keeps expectations on both sides managed.” 

“Wait, like a 50 Shades of Grey kind of contract?” Anakin paled. 

“God, no! That abomination has set a dangerous idea about what certain kinks are about. I mean more along the lines of dating outside partners, safer sex practices, how much time we spend together, and of course payment. Once we’ve established the basics kink negotiation should of course be discussed.” 

Wow, it all sounded so...professional. 

The burgers were delivered and Anakin was grateful for the distraction. 

“Okay,” he said after chewing the first bite. “So, do you want to pursue this?” 

“Well, that depends on a few things. First of all, I need to know if you find me physically attractive.” 

“What, seriously?” 

“It would make certain activities more enjoyable for us both.” Obi-Wan said dryly. 

“No, I mean obviously. But was my double take at the bar not a dead give away? I mean um, yes. Definitely a yes there.” 

The older man grinned and Anakin counted it as a victory. 

“Um, do you, I mean, am I…?” 

“You are singularly, disarmingly attractive.” 

And oh. Anakin really was blushing now. 

“What um, other things did you want to discuss?” 

“Schedules, primarily. I’m a lawyer. Public defendant though I also take private and pro bono jobs. I have a spacious apartment in the city’s Upper West Side and providing this works out, I’d prefer you move in. I wouldn’t expect sex right away of course as we’d need time to get acquainted. But having you nearby is a requirement. While I’m more than happy to fund your education provided your grades are good, I would ask that you quit your jobs. It will be hard enough to spend time together with one demanding schedule, but it would be impossible with two.” 

“Okay. Um, I can definitely quit the fast food gig. I hate it there anyway. But the tips I make as a barista are the only way I can provide any support to my sister. She's in the system right now so most of her needs are taken care of, but she depends on me for a few things like art supplies and the occasional trip out of the group home.” 

“I’d provide you a weekly allowance that I think would more than make up for your tips, if that’s agreeable to you. Do you have any triggers? Social, sexual, or otherwise?” 

Wow, Anakin was glad the booth was private. 

“Mostly just the anger thing. Punching walls, yelling threats, all of that tends to give me panic attacks. Not a huge fan of pain. Or of...people ‘surprising me’ with sexual acts before asking if it’s something I’m okay with. You?” 

“I very much dislike being restrained without being asked. That would be a deal breaker for me. I’m an introvert and while I wish to share living space, I also need time alone to recharge. 

Anakin nodded. “More than reasonable. If I don’t have time to mutter to myself and tinker with my projects I get on edge.” 

“I know you voiced an aversion to dating earlier, but for as long as our arrangement stands, I’d require you to not date or sleep with anyone else.” 

“I’m not adverse to that. But what about you? Are you allowed to date?” 

“No. It would be unfair to hold myself to a different standard. I’d also like to minimize the risk of STIs, and would prefer us to both be tested before we engage in a sexual relationship.” 

“I can agree to that.” 

“So, Mr. Skywalker, would you like to discuss this arrangement at greater length? Perhaps my apartment next week?” 

Anakin grinned. “Mr. Kenobi, I believe I would.”


	2. Kids from Nowhere

Another Friday, and another meeting with Mr. Kenobi. He’d given Padme the run down on their conversation and she’d approved of his approach. So now he was walking towards the man’s apartment building to...discuss in greater detail what their arrangement might entail. If this went well, he’d tell the fast food place to shove it and put in his two week’s notice at the coffee shop. Not all bridges needed to be burned, after all. 

He entered the lobby and...Christ. It looked like a five star hotel. There were two doormen on duty and a fireplace with chairs around it. He suddenly felt like a well, like what he was there to discuss he supposed. 

“Can I help you, sir?” One of the doormen asked with a slight Russian accent. 

“Yeah um, yes. I have an appointment with Mr. Obi-Wan Kenobi.” He felt so...plain in his faded denim and thrift store jacket, frayed backpack slung over one shoulder. The doorman called up and Anakin entered the elevator that was pointed out to him. Anakin wasn’t an econ major, but being a public defendant surely didn’t come with this kind of salary. 

When he got to the tenth floor Obi-Wan’s door was already ajar. He knocked anyway and that amazing accented voice asked him to come in. 

The apartment was huge. He didn’t even know apartments had foyers. Then the man was in front of him, smiling warmly and dressed in a neat button up and grey slacks. 

“Anakin, come in. Please, take your shoes off on the mat there. I have tea and sandwiches if you’re hungry.” 

Toeing off his battered Vans, Anakin followed the man into the spacious kitchen. Every appliance looked brand new and state of the art. It was also spotless. It looked like a showroom model. So different from the group home where kids’ art was hung everywhere and the counters were permanently stained. Not wanting to gawk, he set his bag down on the floor and took a seat at the counter, wondering why a single man would need a counter and a dining table. He took the offered cup of tea and a plate of sandwiches, then noticed the papers on the countertop. Right this was a business meeting as much as anything. 

Obi-Wan seemed to notice where his focus was. 

“It’s nothing too formal, I assure you. And nothing that anyone besides us will see. I just thought that this was the easiest way for both of us to have our expectations out in the open. And it can of course be modified at any time.” 

“Right. The few things I have written down on my sketch pad aren’t quite this fancy, but I think we can manage.” 

“You draw?” Obi-wan asked as Anakin dug said pad out of his bag. 

“I mean not well. But I had to pick up some basics spending time in STEM classes. Hard to explain an engineering concept sometimes if you can’t draw it. My sister is a real artist, though. Charcoal, paints, give her anything and she can make something beautiful with it.” 

“You speak very fondly of her.” 

“She’s the only family I have. I mean, we’re not biologically related. My mom and her dad got together when were kids, after my biological father took off. They never married but we lived together for a couple years. Then the accident happened and it was just the two of us. Thankfully the state didn’t put us in different group homes. We had each other’s backs when no one else did for a long time.” 

“I can’t imagine that kind of bond. As tragic as it is, it’s good you have each other.” 

“Thanks, sorry, didn’t mean to derail. But um, these are my terms. What I’m willing to concede and what I’m not.” 

It was a list of bulleted points in Anakin’s slightly messy scrawl. He felt nervous handing it to the other man. He hadn’t realized how vulnerable this would make him feel. His list was straightforward. He agreed to sexual and romantic monogamy, STI testing, and living with Obi-Wan. He also made it clear that he could say no to sex at any time and Obi-Wan assured him that he wasn’t the kind of cretin who ignored ‘no’. He had a list of fetishes that he wouldn’t engage in and also some that he would, or at least be open to discussing.

Obi-Wan’s list was more thorough. Anakin would live with him and share at least one meal a day with him if time permitted. He wasn’t expected to rush into sex and Anakin would have his own room, but after a couple of weeks he expected them to share the master bedroom. If it turned out they weren’t sexually compatible, they’d end the arrangement. And of course Anakin could end it at any time. He was also expected to keep his grades up, not use drugs, and avoid excessive drinking. Outside that and his meal a day with Obi-Wan, his time was his own. Though Anakin made it clear his bimonthly wine and terrible romcom nights with Padme would continue. He wasn’t to bring anyone to Obi-Wan’s apartment without express permission beforehand with the exception of Ahsoka, which Anakin found fair. And they agreed on telling Ahsoka that they were dating. 

There was also the matter of travel. If Obi-Wan had to travel for work and it could be worked out with Anakin’s classes, they’d both go.

It was...surprisingly easy to agree on a set contract in the end. Despite it not exactly going before a judge, they both signed it. Afterwards Obi-Wan gave Anakin a tour of his apartment. 

“This is gorgeous,” the younger man said, staring up at the vaulted ceilings of the living room. “And I bet the acoustics are great.” The room had a cozier feeling than the kitchen but not by much. 

“They are. Do you play?” 

“I used to play guitar. Not much time for it these days.” By time he of course meant money. 

“Ah. Come, this way is your bedroom.” 

The room was larger than Anakin’s entire crappy apartment. It had a full bed, tasteful grey bedding, plush looking comforter...a night stand and a walk in closet? Christ, he didn’t own enough stuff to move in here. 

“This is amazing.” 

“You can move in at your earliest convenience. If you need a moving service I can help, as I understand your ah, stipend may not cover that.” 

“No, I definitely don’t need a moving service. I think everything I own fits in a couple of duffle bags. But I rent month to month so I can move in a week if that works for you.” 

Obi-Wan smiled in that way that made something in Anakin’s chest feel funny. 

“Of course. And you’ll need these.” He handed a set of keys to Anakin and explained which one was for each lock.

“Wow. So we’re doing this? It feels a bit unreal.” 

“I agree. This is new for me as well. Don’t feel like you can’t ask me for things or about anything. I don’t-I see us as equals in this. We’re both getting something. I don’t ever want to feel like you have to do things for me or as though I have taken your independence in this agreement.” 

“I know. And thank you. I wouldn’t have signed if you gave off any of those vibes.”

“Tomorrow I will transfer enough money to you to pay for your next semester. And some additional funds for books. My only other concern is that you spend the money on what you’ll say it’s intended for. I don’t want to find out that you’re not enrolled and investing my money into illegal racing.” 

Anakin flushed red. “So you looked me up?” 

“As I assume you did me.” 

“Yes, in high school I was...unstable. My mom was working god knows how many jobs, my dad was gone, and I’m good at cars. So I decided to make money doing it. It was stupid. I almost got killed, my arm was pinned in the wreck and I almost lost it. I still have bad days with it. Nevermind how it hurt everyone around me. I promise, I want this to be transparent between us. I’m focused on school and finding a job so I can pay for ‘Soka’s college. A real job with taxes to file and everything.” 

Obi-Wan smiled. “I was teasing, but it’s good to know you are committed to your priorities. I assume we’ve handled the contract unless you have any other concerns?” 

“Nope. I’m good with everything.” 

“Excellent. Perhaps a glass of wine before you go?” 

Thinking of calling in to his morning fast food shift to let them know he wasn’t coming back felt liberating. He could definitely have a glass of wine.

“That sounds great.” 

Perched on the sleek couch and sipping a nice red that Anakin would never know how to pronounce, he decided to get to know the man he’d be living and sleeping with a bit. 

They went through some of the cases he’d taken on, where he’d gone to Law School. His heart was in working for those who couldn’t afford high priced lawyers. And not being coy, admitted a good chunk of his money came from his inheritance. He at times hated having so much space to himself. Anakin could relate. Shoebox apartments and cramped group homes were most of what he’d known. Even before the system, he and Ahsoka often shared the couch for sleeping.

“Doesn’t seem your kind of decor,” Anakin nodded to the tasteful beige and whites and top of the line furniture. 

“It’s really not. I just haven’t had the time or heart to move any of it. My father and I weren’t close but gods, he really did have the worst taste in decorating. This place looks like a bloody living room from some awful futuristic made-for-television piece.” 

Anakin laughed loudly at that. “I didn’t mean to go through two glasses of your wine. I should probably get going. I’ll be back next Saturday to officially move in?” Anakin stood and grabbed his backpack which was being held together by duct tape and magic. 

“Happy to spend time with you, Anakin. Nevermind the wine. Do you have a proper coat with you? It’s quite chilly after the sun sets.” 

Anakin knew all too well. “I’ll be fine, he smiled. “The crosstown bus isn’t far.” 

“I insist. Just bring it back with you next week.” 

The wine was a factor but before Anakin knew it he was being wrapped up in a thick black coat that was only a little tight around his chest. 

And then he and Obi-Wan were in front of Obi-Wan’s door, just staring at each other. Anakin decided that if there wasn’t money involved, he’d have just kissed this handsome, charming, intelligent man even though said man intimidated the hell out of him. So before losing his wine-fueled nerve he did just that. 

He leaned in slowly, giving the shorter man plenty of time to pull back. It was brief, just a soft press of lips, warm and unhurried. When Anakin pulled back Obi-Wan looked a bit shocked but he was also smiling. 

“Goodnight, Obi-Wan,” Anakin said and was out the door, proud of himself for not going the wrong way down the hall. 

Even though the coat didn’t fit, Obi-Wan had been right about him needing it. Plus it smelled like the subtle cologne and soap blend of its owner. Anakin smiled against its collar and looked forward to quitting his fast food gig in the morning. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So you’re really moving in with a guy you barely know?” Padme wiped her brow as she helped him organize his things between ‘need for class’, ‘personal possessions’, and ‘wtf toss it’. 

“It’s what roommates do all the time. I didn’t know my dormmate and...that was a disaster. At least I’ve met Obi-Wan. And if I go missing, it shouldn’t be hard for you and the cops to prove who did it.”

“Not funny, Anakin. You know how worried I am about this. Not to mention how we have to be less than truthful with people about how you’re paying for college. Wow, almost all your clothes have holes in them.” 

“Yup. But hey, I’ve never had a stable partner. Maybe everyone will see this as me finally finding a keeper. And if not, it’s not their business. In a few years I’ll tell Ahsoka the truth, but it’s not like I’m doing anything against my will. I mean, you’ve seen this guy. He’s ridiculously hot. Not like sleeping with him will be something I have to convince myself to do.” 

“Okay, and you know that if any red flags pop up-” 

“I will remove myself from his property and end all contact immediately. I am not being paid so someone can abuse me. We’ve been over it.” He hugged his best friend close. “I know you’re worried but I’m okay with this. And if something feels off you’ll be the first person I go to.” 

“I know. It’s my job to look out for you though.” 

“Hey, same here. Although, now that I can’t date, I don’t have to worry about your terrible ideas for setting me up!” 

Padme laughed loudly and pretended to hit Anakin’s shoulder. “Hey, a couple of those weren’t bad set ups!” 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Was Tru ‘let me use you as an outlet for be closeted at home’ Veld a good idea or was it Ferus ‘if we aren’t gonna fuck on the first date then why I am here?’ Olin? Because I feel like I should have been paid for those encounters given what I put up with from them.” 

“Okay, okay finding you your perfect man is a skill I have yet to perfect.” 

“Focus on finding your person and letting me screen them. I think we’ll both be safer that way.” Anakin took a minute to look around the room he was leaving behind. “Good riddance to this place. The horrible brown shag carpet and the stove that hardly worked and the bathroom that grew mold no matter what.”

Padme wrinkled her nose. “It really is a health hazard. And if it doesn’t work out with Kenobi, you come straight to me and my parents at our place. At least until you find another mold infested dump.” 

“I will, I promise, Pads.” 

A couple hours later and everything had been binned, packed, and cleaned. True to his word, everything Anakin owned fit in one backpack (holding his precious laptop and the few books he hadn’t sold back to campus) and two duffle bags. 

“Are you sure you don’t need help getting this uptown?” 

“Nah, we’ve been texting and Obi-Wan isn’t even home. He’s filing something or other at the courthouse. I’m gonna get settled in and then go see Snips. Let her know I’m officially seeing someone.” 

“Ani, Ahsoka isn’t dumb. She’s gonna be suspicious of this sudden ‘whirlwind relationship’ you’ve gotten into with an older man.” 

Anakin sighed. “I know. And when I do tell her after I graduate she’ll probably yell at me for hours. But you know I don’t want her working crap jobs that don’t pay the bills. This is so I can give her a better life.”

Padme wrapped him up in a hug. “You are my best friend in the world. And if anything happens to you, I will gut this Kenobi guy like a fish and adopt Ahsoka myself.” 

Anakin hugged back just as tightly. He didn’t have much in the world, but having Padme made up for a lot of that.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ignoring the dirty looks from the doormen, Anakin entered Obi-Wan’s building and immediately took the elevator to the 10th floor, letting himself in with his set of keys. The man definitely wasn’t home so Anakin made quick work of unpacking his things. 

He had six shirts and four pairs of pants to his name, most of them with holes in them. His wardrobe looked pitiful in the nice walk in closet but there was nothing to be done for it. The few framed pictures he had went on the shelf above the bed. One of him, Ahsoka, his mother, and Plo just before Christmas, all smiling and waiting for the timer and flash to go off. There had been food and candy that year but no presents, not that they cared. His mom had a beautiful voice and had sung carols while he and Ahsoka had snuck more ‘Christmas cheer’ into the egg nog than was healthy. 

Then there was the picture of him and Padme, a ridiculous selfie taken after a horrifically boring history lecture they’d shared. One of just him and Ahsoka right before he left the group home for the dorms, her expression exasperated as he’d tried to joke to make them both feel better. And finally one of him and his mom. He couldn’t have been older than nine, his expression too solemn for a boy that young while his mother beamed. His father had finally left so he wasn’t sure who’d taken it. But he found himself talking to that photo often. 

He stored his laptop and his few books away, put his toothbrush and few toiletries in the bathroom and huh...in the enormous apartment he it really showed he didn’t have much. Well, no use sitting in an empty apartment. Best head back downtown and visit Ahsoka. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You-you what?! How long have you even known this guy?” Ahsoka practically yelled. 

“Keep your voice down! And I know it’s fast, but I have a good feeling about him. Padme likes him too.” Well, that wasn’t a total lie. “I have my own room. He’s not expecting ya know...that. And if anything feels weird I’ll take one of the spare rooms with the Naberrie family.” 

“He could be a murderer!” 

“Ahsoka, I’m bigger than him. Plus he’s not a murderer. He cares that I do well in school and wants to meet you at some point. He’s just busy with work a lot.” 

“What does he do?” And wow, no one could give side-eye like Ahsoka. 

“He’s a lawyer. Nothing shady, Padme looked into him.” 

“Fine. But I want a text from you every day at 5pm. If I don’t get one, I’m calling the cops.” 

Anakin laughed. “You and Padme, I swear. Now how’s school going?” 

Ahsoka sighed. “It’s fine. My grades are good. I just hate it there. Being the poor kid sucks. Being the poor black kid sucks even more.” 

Anakin hugged her tightly. “I’m sorry. Two more years though. And I don’t condone violence but I taught you to throw a mean right hook. And anyone gives you trouble, you give me names.” 

“I know. And Dad taught me all kinds of fighting moves. Some of ‘em dirty. Though I did kind of make a friend this week.”

“First week and you made a friend? And people say we’re anti-social.” 

Ahsoka grinned. “She’s new. Some kids were picking on her for wearing a hijab and I stopped them. A teacher got mad at me but I told her that I was just trying to uphold the school’s reputation as being welcoming to everyone.” 

“Haha! You have been spending time with Padme. I approve. Next time we go out for ice cream invite your new friend if you want.” 

An alarm went off and Anakin swore. “I gotta run. My uh, new friend wants to meet for dinner at his place. And oh, I paid off your phone bill so no more emailing. Text me whenever.” 

“Skyguy, I didn’t ask you-” 

“You’re my sister. My only family and I’m you’re guardian. It’s bad enough I don’t have a place for you to move in with me. You’d do the same for me. Besides, I expect you to when you’re a famous artist. And speaking of, maybe we can do that new exhibit at the Muundi Museum next weekend.” 

“Fine. But that’s emotional blackmail!” 

“Love you, too. See you soon.” 

And with one last hug Anakin was headed back uptown.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hm. Obi-Wan still wasn’t home. His text a few minutes ago indicated working late. But Anakin was starving and the kitchen was stocked so he figured he’d make enough food for two just in case and could always put the rest in the fridge. And wow, was this kitchen stocked. It was a thrill after eating crap all summer. He hadn’t properly cooked since the group home but he knew he could rock a kitchen. It was almost like working on a machine. Timing, required parts, optimal tools and creativity all at once. 

There was chicken garlic, pasta, several kinds of cheese and a rack full of every spice known to man. Right then. Peppe Cacciatore with tomatoes and chicken sausage it was, then. It would take a bit of time but it was only late afternoon. Soon he lost himself in the process, delighting in the high quality knives, the fresh ingredients available, setting up the grinder and mixer which looked like they’d never been used. Setting multiple timers on his phone to make sure he didn’t neglect anything. Then grating the four different cheeses and measuring out the pepper, oregano, and thyme perfectly. Before Anakin knew it it was nearly done, so he used the pre-shredded lettuce and leafy greens along with some vegetables to make a quick salad. He made quick work of cleaning the dirty dishes after setting the food aside, having learned early on that cleaning as you go was much easier than dealing with a sink full of dirty dishes afterwards. 

By the time he checked his phone it was nearly seven. He was deciding whether to do something for desert he heard a key turning the main lock. 

Obi-Wan entered and Anakin greeted him awkwardly, not sure what the protocol was for this. 

“That smells wonderful! Did you order out? I was planning on ordering Indian but Italian is always appreciated.” 

Anakin dropped his head. “No, sorry, I didn’t know you planned on Indian. I just saw your kitchen was stocked so I made dinner. Hope you don’t mind.” 

“Mind? God, no. I keep all this food and order out far too often.” Obi-Wan headed to the kitchen and Anakin followed. He’d already plated each of them a salad and some cacciatore. “You made this?” Obi-Wan walked to the counter and took a bite of the cacciatore. “Anakin, this is fantastic! Where did you learn to cook like this?” 

Anakin grinned. “Group home. The food there was horrible. Literally they served us spaghetti with ketchup a few times because no one knew how to cook for a group. So Ahsoka and I checked out some books from the library and learned the basics. Then we started experimenting. I like it. The process of making everything come together calms me down. And you did say you wanted to share a meal a day if possible.” 

“Ha, that I did. I just wasn’t expecting a culinary genius to move in. But thank you for this. It’s been a very long time since I had a home cooked meal. One moment and I’ll get a bottle of red to go with this.” 

Over wine and homemade Italian food, conversation with Obi-Wan was surprisingly easy. He told the older man about visiting Ahsoka, how she had her doubts about her brother moving in with a man he barely knew, and how lucky Anakin was to have to fiercely protective women in his life. Obi-Wan talked about a case he was pursuing for a friend. A child had gone missing, likely being hidden by the father after a nasty divorce. The mother was undocumented so her access to legal recourse was non-existent if not for Obi-Wan and a few of his friends in law enforcement. 

“It’s good to know good cops,” Anakin agreed. 

“You have a history of encountering bad ones?” 

“I-Most cops I’ve met don’t care about poor people. They didn’t care when my dad almost killed my mom. When she and Plo died they acted like me and Ahsoka were burdens. There were no trauma blankets or teddy bears or counselors. Just us getting thrown in the back of a cruiser and off to a social worker who was already dealing with too many kids like us. The scar over my eye? Not a racing accident. Some guy tried to corner Ahsoka in an alley when she was thirteen and he wasn’t trying to mug her. I grabbed him from behind, she kneed him in the balls and he slashed backwards. Cops said it was our fault for being in a bad part of town.” 

“Anakin, I’m so sorry-” 

“No, it’s okay. I’m just saying I...have been known to be distrustful of authority figures.” 

“Certainly can’t fault you for that. The kind of corruption I see as a lawyer while not as dangerous to my person, has also made me a skeptic. But in lighter topics, you start classes soon yes?” 

“Yeah! I’m taking Thermodynamics, Intro to Solid Mechanics, 3D Modelling, and my last gen ed classes. Philosophy 101 and Survey of Art History.” 

“Art History, really?” 

“I mean design is part of engineering so might as well look at how some of the masters did it. Plus I loved when we got to go do museums in school and it’s a break from constant mathematical calculations.” 

“I must admit, you are surprising,” Obi-Wan said with a soft smile. 

“Hey, I’m not just a pretty face.” Anakin grinned back. “You have an early morning tomorrow?” 

“No, thankfully I get to have my Sunday to myself. And yourself?” 

“My last shift at the coffee place. Some of my coworkers and regulars are nice, but I definitely won’t miss the verbal abuse that comes with working with the general public.” 

“No, I don’t miss my days in food service either. Here, allow me to clean up.” 

Anakin stood immediately. “No way. You worked your ass off all day and there isn’t even much left to clean. I got it.” He made quick work of putting the leftovers in tupperware and once the dishwasher (he had a dishwasher!) was loaded it wasn’t difficult to start. When he turned to wipe the counters down he caught Obi-Wan staring at him.

“What?” Anakin asked self-consciously. 

“Nothing, just your hair is tied back. It looks nice.” 

Anakin flushed red. “Nah, I’m sure it looks like a rat’s nest. It’s just more hygenic when I’m cooking.” 

“Well I like it. Care to join me on the couch for another glass of wine?” 

“Yeah, um sure.” Anakin was nervous. Last time he’d shared two glasses of wine with the man he’d kissed him. He knew Obi-Wan didn’t expect sex right away but he had no idea how to navigate this situation. 

Taking the proffered glass he moved to the living room with the older man and sat first, leaving it up to Obi-Wan to determine how close they’d sit. Which turned out to be...pretty close with thighs just touching. Thankfully Obi-Wan started the conversation. 

“I was thinking we could do leftovers tomorrow for dinner, and I’ll bring dessert.” 

Anakin smiled. “For a man with a state of the art kitchen and a stocked fridge, you don’t cook much, huh?” 

That got him a soft huff of laughter. “No, my father was an excellent cook but I never appreciated the art myself. Except for consuming it.” 

“Leftovers and dessert sounds great. I should get off around four and then I’m picking up some text books. Oh, and Monday I have an appointment for blood work and STI checks, just so you know.” 

“Ah, yes. I had my physician perform the same screening this afternoon while I was in between cases.” 

“Padme would be impressed with your time management skills. She’s double majoring in political science and international affairs. And she’s president of at least four clubs.” 

“You two seem very close.” 

“She’s been my best friend since middle school. People always thought we were dating but ya know, I’m hopelessly gay. I tested into the fancy schools and got scholarships and she stood up for me, and then for Ahsoka. What about you? Any close friends?” 

“Hm. Not particularly close. There’s Quinlan, a colleague of mine who can be pleasant when he’s not going out of his way to be an ass. And Aayla and Luminara are quite wonderful. Aayla can charm anyone and Luminara is quiet, but a force to be reckoned with in a courtroom. My boss, Mace Windu, has his moments when he remembers to stop scowling at the world.” 

“Sounds like a good crew.” 

Obi-Wan smiled and sipped his wine. “They are. We’re a good team.” 

They sipped their wine in silence for a bit before Obi-Wan spoke again. 

“The last time you were here you kissed me.” 

Anakin stammered, cheeks going red. “I did. I’m sorry if it was too forward.” 

“Not at all. I just want to know why.” 

“I just...thought that if it was a normal date and I’d enjoyed it, which I did, it’s what I would have done. I just wanted to.” 

Obi-Wan set his glass down on the coffee table and took Anakin’s as well, placing it beside his. 

“Would you be opposed to me kissing you now?” Obi-Wan asked, grey-blue eyes dark and voice pitched low.  
“No,” was all Anakin could get out. Then Obi-Wan’s mouth was on him and they were properly kissing. Not a soft peck goodbye but arms moving around each other and mouths warm and wet. Obi-Wan pushed his tongue gently against Anakin’s mouth and Anakin was happy to yield entirely. He might have groaned but he wasn’t sure. The hot slide of Obi-Wan’s tongue in his mouth and the hand in his hair while the other was at his hip pulling him closer, it was fantastic. Anakin reciprocated and stroked the soft hair at the back of Obi-Wan’s neck, then pulled back slightly to give a gentle bite to his lower lip. 

He couldn’t say how long it went on for, but it was hands down the best make out session Anakin had ever experienced. When they both pulled back they rested their foreheads together. 

“I could do that all night,” Anakin murmured.

“Mm, Anakin. I would love that. Except I think we’d end up going much further than that.” 

“Yeah, still. I like the idea. I should um, go to bed I guess. Wine always makes me sleepy and I have to be up early.” 

“Yes, probably for the best,” Obi-Wan agreed even as he held onto Anakin’s hip. “Goodnight, Anakin.” 

“Goodnight Obi-Wan.” 

And with that Anakin headed to his room, thankful he had a private bathroom. Under the hot spray he took himself in hand, imagining what could have happened on that couch. He could’ve gotten the older man undressed, stripped away his polished outer appearance until he was begging. He wondered if Obi-Wan would like watching Anakin get on his knees while he sucked him off right there, if he’d want to be opened up by Anakin’s fingers at the same time and have his prostate teased and massaged while his cock was down Anakin’s throat. The idea of the put-together lawyer thrashing under him and demanding he suck harder, praising him for it-fuck!. That was...not the fastest he’d ever come but damn close. 

Feeling relaxed, he took his time washing and putting on the gym shorts that served as pajamas. He didn’t know why he bothered as he slept naked, but he could stand to review some notes from last semester and doing it naked felt odd. 

His phone was blinking. That was odd. Even odder that it was Ahsoka. She never called this late. 

“Snips, what’s up?” 

“Anakin! Something’s happened here. Something bad, I can feel it.” 

“What? What’s happened?” 

“It’s Petro, he’s gone missing.” 

“Missing? He’s barely eleven. Has anyone called the cops?” 

“No! Everyone thinks he ran away and that he’ll come back. I mean he talked about it a lot but half the kids here do. No one’s seen him since lunch. He wouldn’t just leave, Anakin! He’s a little rough around the edges but he’s a good kid! Plus he had nowhere to go!” 

Fury gripped Anakin. “If Lars won’t call the cops I will. He’s a child. They can’t just say ‘he ran away’. Did he say anything to anyone about leaving or anything suspicious?” 

“No. Katooni won’t stop crying and Zatt won’t talk to anyone. I think he’s having a panic attack.” 

“Okay, I’m gonna call the cops and then I’ll come straight over. I never trusted Lars or his kid. We’ll find Petro, okay? Just sit tight. Be there for Katooni and Zatt and I’ll get there as fast as I can.” 

“Okay, yeah, okay. Love you, Skyguy.” 

“Love you, too, Snips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing can ever be normal for Anakin. Also I'm loosely basing the city this takes place in after NYC, since it's where I live and it's easier for me to describe getting around in it without a car. Feedback, kudos, constructive criticism, and checks always welcome :)


	3. Chapter 3

Obi-Wan was happily undressing for bed. This arrangement seemed too good to be true. Anakin was smart, compassionate, gifted with sarcasm and an excellent chef. He also had a mouth that begged to be kissed and had demonstrated as much on the couch only minutes ago. He wondered briefly about the younger man’s former partners. If they’d been as tall as Anakin, muscled, thin...but such thoughts were pointless. Anakin’s past was none of his business beyond making sure they both stuck to their agreed upon terms. He was simply glad that Anakin seemed attracted to him. 

Just as he was unbuttoning his Oxford there was a knock at his bedroom door. On the other side was of course Anakin. He looked shaken, eyes wide and phone clutched tightly in his hand. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Ahsoka just called me. She said a kid, one I knew, from the group home, ran away and the staff didn’t want to call the cops. So I called them. I’m going down there now to make sure she’s okay.” 

Why in the hell would staff not immediately alert the authorities? That was certainly odd. 

“Is there somewhere he would go?” The lawyer part of his brain was immediately in action, needing logic and facts to work with. 

“No. This kid is only eleven. He has no living family. No one to go to, and group homes suck but this one isn’t abusive or anything. Ahsoka’s trying to comfort a couple of the younger kids but she needs me. And I need to give Lars a good talking to on why he should have called the fucking cops.” 

“Do you want me to go with you?” 

Anakin looked a bit unsure at the suggestion. 

“As a lawyer, I mean. I know how to talk to police and how to make...insinuations that can’t be construed as threats in court.” 

“No. At least not yet. I’ll go myself. I won’t do anything stupid. I just need to know my sister is okay and that somebody cares about finding Petro. I’ll be back, just probably late.” 

“Alright. If you need anything, call me. Though I’m sure your young friend will be fine. Most of the time children simply get lost.” 

“Okay. Thanks.” And the young man was gone, honey blonde hair swaying behind him. 

The logical thing to do would be to go to sleep and know that Anakin would return before long. But there was too much going on in his mind now. Between the case he was currently working of an unaccounted for child and now this boy, he was unsettled. 

So he booted up his laptop. Learning things, digging for patterns others missed, it had always been the thing that calmed him. When he was a small boy and scared of storms he’d learned about clouds and atmospheric particles until he wasn’t scared anymore. His father wanted him to go into medicine to satisfy his curiosities, but Obi-Wan had a sense of justice that he had to carry out. He knew the name of the home where Ahsoka and previously Anakin had lived. The Lars Institute. It housed just over fifteen children. Most of them were older, incredibly unlikely to be adopted or even fostered. Petro must have been one of the youngest at only eleven. 

Hm, nothing on the internet yet about a missing boy. Statistically kidnappers were people the victim knew. Parents, step-parents, siblings, friends of the family. But Anakin said that this boy had no biological family. Of course he might have living relatives deemed unfit who wanted to raise him anyway. But a bit of searching through the databases he was licensed to access told him that Petro Anastas had two deceased parents and nothing to show a relationship with any other kin. His mother had died when he was nine after a fight with breast cancer and his father had passed before that from a heart condition. Two years in a group home. Traumatic of course but he’d never run away. A bad feeling settled in Obi-Wan’s chest. If a stranger had abducted the child, then that was the most difficult kind of case for law enforcement to solve. It also meant the worst for the child, generally speaking. But there wasn’t a reason to assume that just yet. It was entirely possible that an unknown sibling, aunt, or uncle had taken him, or he was lost and would soon return. Or that he’d gotten lost or was with a friend from school. Obi-Wan reminded himself that his mind tended to go to worst case scenario much too soon. Still, sleep wouldn’t come easily. He curled up with a law journal and waited for news from Anakin.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A subway ride had never taken so long. When Anakin finally got off the train and made it to the Lars Institute, he hugged Ahsoka tightly, not caring that cops were swarming everywhere. 

“You’re okay?” He asked for the second time. 

“Yes, I told you. Thank you for coming.” 

“We’re family. We look out for our people.” 

An all too familiar voice interrupted the reunion. 

“I suppose you’re the one that called the cops down here?” 

Anakin turned towards Cliegg Lars, instantly on the defensive from the sarcastic comment. 

“And I suppose you’re the one who didn’t think a missing child warranted doing anything.” 

Lars puffed up and approached Anakin. “I know more about kids than you. He ran off. He’ll be back. It’s what happens.” 

“Kids that small don’t run for no reason. You should be in fucking cuffs for sitting on your ass while no one knows where Petro is! You’re responsible for him! Or is being responsible for kids finally cutting into all the time you spend not doing anything for anyone who lives here!?” 

Cliegg moved in closer as though he were going to hit Anakin. Anakin was beyond caring. He was bigger anyway and would happily break this man’s face. However Ahsoka grabbed his arm. 

“Don’t!” She hissed. “Cops, remember?! You have to be calm.” 

And there were two officers staring at them. Right, deep breaths. Anakin took a step back with Ahsoka still holding onto him. She led to a secluded corner of the room. 

“Sorry,” he said immediately. “I just-” 

“I know,” she answered quietly, eyes large and sorrowful. Right, he needed to keep a cool head and be useful to his sister. 

“I didn’t know him very well. Do you know anywhere he might have gone? Places he liked?” 

“Katooni said he liked Jedha Park. When the older kids supervised trips he’d play in the big fields where you can’t see any buildings from. And he liked the ferries, but a transit worker would have noticed a kid alone there, right?” 

“I would hope so.” He sighed loudly. “I’ll tell the cops to give the transit authorities a call. Then I’m going to the park.” 

“It’s dangerous after dark! You’re the one who told me to never be near there after sundown!” 

“I’m also a big guy who isn’t as likely to be hassled. I have my phone so I’ll call you to let you know I’m safe.”

“If you get hurt I’ll kill you.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

God, this place was sketchy after dark. There were the typical homeless camps but they never bothered anyone. It was the people who had business that didn’t involve sleeping that were more intimidating. People standing around in the middle of the night in a large park sold the rougher illegal substances and well, the sexual services of other people. While Anakin was now a sex worker himself, people in this area didn’t tend to have contracts or even basic human rights. He’d agreed to his arrangement while human trafficking was hardly unheard of in Coruscant. His stomach churned unpleasantly and he counted himself lucky. 

The paths were lit if only barely, so he was relying on his phone as a flashlight. He’d already been offered heroin a couple of times but at least the last dealer had been sympathetic to him looking for a kid. The guy said he’d heard some of the older guys camping out talking about a kid sleeping rough in the playground. 

So ten minutes later, standing in front of a gated and locked playground. He didn’t have his lock pick kit so up and over it was. At least chainlink was easy enough to climb. 

“Petro!” he called out, not overly loud but needing the kid to hear him if he was here. 

There was rustling from under the slide and it was too loud to be from a bird. Turning his light in that direction, he spotted a small, hunched up form that was definitely Petro. Relief flooded his veins and he was sure it was better than any heroin being sold. 

“Anakin?” The boy whispered, disbelievingly. 

“Thank God! What are you doing out here?!” 

“How did you find me?” 

Anakin approached, glad that the kid didn’t look like he was gonna bolt. “Had some tips from Ahsoka and Kat. They’ve been worried sick about you. Can I sit next to you?” 

The boy nodded so Anakin sat in the mulch with him. 

“So, gonna tell me why you’re out here?” 

“I hate that place! I’d rather be homeless! It’s been worse since you left! Unless Ahsoka makes food then we don’t get dinner. I try to get extra food at school but it doesn’t always work. And two of the older boys have started picking on the younger kids. Bruck gave me a black eye and Cliegg told us to ‘work it out’! And he drinks every night now and has people we don’t know in and out all the time. I miss my mom and school is awful and if I’m alone then I’d rather just be really alone!” His voice trembled on the last words and Anakin had his arms full of crying kid. He hugged him tightly, knowing all too well how Petro felt. And the rage inside him at Cliegg’s neglect...why hasn’t ‘Soka told him?!

“I didn’t know it got worse. If I had, I would have done something earlier. But you know you can’t be out here. Really terrible things can happen to people out here who are alone. Especially kids. But I won’t let this keep happening to you or anyone else at that place. I’m gonna tell the cops what’s happening because what Cliegg is doing is illegal. And he’s not smart but he doesn’t wanna go to jail. Then I will personally talk to the kids who are bullying. And it’s gonna stop, I promise.” 

“The cops will just give him a warning and leave,” Petro sniffed. 

“Maybe at first. But I have a really good friend who’s a very good lawyer. And I’ll personally put the fear of God into Lars.” 

“So I have to go back?”

“Yeah. And I know it sucks to miss your family and be alone all the time. But you can also choose your family. It sounds like Katooni and Zatt care about you a lot. Stick by each other because you’re stronger together than alone.” 

“Yeah, I guess,” Petro sighed and kicked a patch of mulch. 

“And hey, on the way back we can stop by one of those 24 hour fast food places.” 

It was nearly 2am and Petro was exhausted, so after climbing the fence Anakin carried him back, glad he’d made use of the campus gym frequently. He woke the kid up to grab a greasy burger which lifted his spirits. Anakin figured he must have been starving. Petro insisted on walking the rest of the way back but started to stumble so Anakin resumed his role as human transport. 

When he got back to the group home Ahsoka told him which bed to put him on in the boys’ dorm and then he returned to the living room with her. 

“Cops leave?”

“Yeah, after asking like two questions about Petro. I’m so glad you found him.” Ahsoka hugged Anakin fiercely. He told her about the park and she told him why she hadn’t said anything about conditions around the place. She didn’t want to make it Anakin’s problem. He was out, living his life and she didn’t want him to worry about it. It wasn’t a brief conversation but they agreed to talk more she’d be more honest. Anakin’s phone, nearly dead, rang towards the end of it. Obi-Wan had wanted to make sure he was alright. After a brief description of finding Petro he promised he’d be home soon. Ahsoka had gone to bed then and Anakin had one more thing to do.

He’d woken Cliegg out of whatever alcohol induced sleep he’d sunk himself into and did as promised. He didn’t raise his voice out of concern for a house full of sleeping kids, but he gave ultimatums, told him exactly what would change and how fast it would change. Then the asshole had the gall to tell him there was nothing he could do about it. Which made Anakin smirk. He informed Lars that his new employer was a lawyer who had plenty of experience in dealing with people who neglected and hurt kids which seemed to register with the waste of oxygen. 

By the time he got home, it was nearly four in the morning. And he had to be at work for his last shift in three hours. 

He opened the door to Obi-Wan’s as quietly as possible but heard his name called in that British accent. Obi-Wan was standing in front of him, wearing soft looking lounge pants and a faded t shirt. 

“Shit. I’m so sorry if I woke you.” 

“Not at all. I often have trouble sleeping so you didn’t wake me. How did it go?” 

“It’s...a long story.” 

“I can make tea.” 

So over tea in the kitchen he told the story of the night’s events. 

“I’m sorry if it wasn’t okay to threaten him with a lawyer. I don’t expect you to get involved. I just needed to make sure he would do something.” 

“No issue on my end. Mind boggling how people who have no business around children end up working with them.” 

“He’s such a piece of shit. And I feel awful about Ahsoka. She was taking on feeding fifteen people most nights on top of homework! And trying to look out for the younger kids. I guess at least Owen kept getting groceries but she’s sixteen! Ugh. And my shirt is covered in Petro’s snot. I should change before I have to be at work. And then I get to go talk to the cops. Again.” 

Obi-Wan frowned. “You’ve been up all night and it’s your last shift. Are you sure you should go in on no sleep?” 

“I’ve done it before. And I don’t wanna just bail and burn a bridge.” Or give up the hours on that last paycheck, he thought privately. 

“Could you call your supervisor and see if the shift could be covered by someone else? You will soon have a police report about you detailing how you spent all night finding a runaway orphan. If that isn’t a reason to call out then I don’t know what is.”

Anakin laughed at that. He was bone-tired and the idea of having to put on his customer service face for eight hours was a horrible prospect. 

“Maybe. I shouldn’t just sleep all day though and throw off my schedule right before school starts.” 

Obi-Wan stroked his beard and Anakin wondered sleepily if it was still as soft as it had felt on the couch last night. “I have a proposal. See if you can get the shift covered, and then we’ll have a short lie-in since neither of us slept.”

Anakin considered it. A few hours of sleep would be nice...oh. Wait. “Um, just clarifying, you mean sleep together?” 

“I’m not going back on my word. No sex until we’re both comfortable with it. But sleeping in the same bed, yes. Ideally with physical contact.” 

“That is the most lawyer-ish way anyone has ever described cuddling.” Anakin deadpanned. 

Obi-Wan actually gave a full laugh and it was unfair how even his laugh was attractive. 

“Most likely. Still, the offer stands.” 

So, he could work a grueling shift on no sleep while his thoughts were occupied with his anger at Lars, or curl up for a nap with a very attractive man who he surprisingly liked, when there were few people in the world he liked at all. 

“I’ll call my manager.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The shift had been easy enough to get covered and his manager said she was surprised he even called in as it was his last day. So after a quick shower Anakin found himself in his gym shorts and a t-shirt standing in front of Obi-Wan’s bed. And it was a very nice bed. Queen mattress, sheets that probably cost more than rent at his old place, tasteful, vaguely Asian looking head board and comfortable looking pillows. 

Obi-Wan was throwing the plush looking comforter back to get in. “You had a very rough night,” the older man said softly. “Is there an arrangement you’d prefer?” 

Anakin thought about it. He was bigger than Obi-Wan but he did enjoy being held occasionally. Still, he didn’t know the man that well yet and letting someone curl around him required a deeper level of trust. Plus in their...negotiations, Obi-Wan had expressed that he was versatile but did like taking on a submissive role from time to time. And the idea of holding onto to someone, particularly this man, as a kind of physical anchor after the awful night he’d had sounded nice. 

“Um, I wanna spoon you from behind, if that’s okay.” 

Those grey-blue eyes softened. “Very much okay.” 

Anakin climbed into the bed on the side Obi-Wan had left open and dragged his pillows around until he could comfortably take the older man into his arms. 

“This mattress is ridiculous. Is this what royalty sleeps on?” 

“Hm, probably not,” the older man laughed softly. “I don’t splurge often for myself but the mattress is a must for a chronic insomniac.” 

Anakin wondered what ‘splurging’ meant when you had this much money and wrapped his right arm around Obi-Wan, pulling him flush against his chest. And it felt...good. He usually hated sharing a bed with someone he was sexually interested in once the sex was over. Being...tactile with anyone he didn’t consider family wasn’t his strength and he’d worried about it going into this arrangement. But he could feel the warm pull of sleep already calling to him as Obi-Wan’s spicy, clean scent floated around him. He gave into it gratefully.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan noticed when Anakin fell asleep. How his breathing evened out and he nuzzled against the back of Obi-Wan’s head. It was...frankly it was amazing. The younger man’s large frame was perfect and Obi-Wan knew he was going to be asleep soon as well. 

He wondered what would have happened if he’d seen Anakin in a bar and asked him out instead of their current arrangement. Would a young man as cunning, caring, and gorgeous have been even remotely interested in him? He knew that Anakin was physically attracted to him though wasn’t sure why. He knew his looks were nice enough but Anakin...he could model if he wanted to. Surely his former lovers had been of similar caliber. 

He’d had mixed feelings about paying someone for companionship and sex. Dating was an experience he found he hated when he did make time for it and anonymous sex was frankly boring and rarely worth remembering. Not to mention that exploring certain kinks pretty much mandated a stable partner or a paid professional. He hadn’t even really expected anyone to reply to a profile with no picture. Then when an attractive young man had, he’d had to meet him even if he’d half suspected a swindler or no show. And Anakin had made it clear that he wasn’t entering the deal unwillingly and that pity would be rejected. Then he’d kissed him. Then they’d made out on the couch. And then he’d spent all night rescuing an orphaned child. He was well and truly in over his head with Anakin Skywalker. 

Of course he knew that an arrangement like this would ideally involve liking the person who was living with him, but he hadn’t thought about how fast he might take to that person, and getting attached like that wasn’t a good idea. But he’d deal with it as it happened. The sun would be up soon and he was comfortable. Right now he had a beautiful man wrapped around him, sleeping peacefully. It didn’t matter if he was paid for it. And just because he liked Anakin didn’t mean he was going to propose. They both understood what this was, and it wasn’t Pretty Woman or some other fairy tale. Obi-Wan knew he was distant like his father. People were allowed only so close but no further. And Anakin, as someone who had been orphaned, likely understood that better than anyone. 

Calming himself and feeling safe in the bigger man’s embrace, Obi-Wan also fell asleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin woke up to a strange sound. Oh right, Obi-Wan’s phone alarm. He reached over the sleeping man and turned it off, noting that his beard was in fact still pleasantly soft as it grazed against his own cheek. Obi-Wan only grumbled and dug his face into his pillow. 

Grinning, Anakin whispered in his ear “Come on, we agreed to get up. I’ll make you breakfast.” 

Obi-Wan wanted to agree, especially with the warm breath against his ear. But breakfast just didn’t compare to actually sleeping. “No,” he mumbled. “Warm.” And buried his shoulders back into Anakin’s chest to prove his point.

“You said you couldn’t let yourself sleep all day either. C’mon. Up.” 

“Changed my mind. Definitely sleeping in today.” 

Anakin’s hand lightly glided over his hip, only enough to feel how the fabric was pulled taught due to his semi-erection. 

“Could help you wake up a different way,” that warm, honeyed voice breathed into his ear. Anakin pressed against him from behind and-oh. Obi-Wan definitely wasn’t the only one aroused. And his sleep fogged brain decided that grinding back against that hardness was the best plan of action. Anakin gasped softly and rocked against him gently. “Is that a yes?” 

“We haven’t tested-I only have a few condoms-” 

“We don’t have to do any kind of penetration. Won’t even wrap my hand around you if you don’t want. Hell, we could rub off against each other through our clothes like teenagers. Or watch each other.” That voice in his ear followed by a nip to the lobe...and God, the idea of watching Anakin naked and stroking himself…

Obi-Wan swallowed hard and turned so he was facing Anakin, raising a hand to his face and tracing that strong jaw line. The younger man’s eyes were blown with lust and that hard cock was pressing into his stomach. 

“Of course we don’t have-” 

“I want to,” he reassured Anakin. “I want us both naked and I want you on top of me, touching yourself until you come on my stomach.” 

Anakin kissed his neck and gently sucked at the skin just below his jaw, then moved that lush mouth up to his ear again. “Christ,yes,” he murmured with a slow roll of his hips. Then he was pulling back to remove his t-shirt and Obi-Wan realized he should do the same. Covers were pushed down as they tried to stay close but get rid of clothing. Obi-Wan finally kicked his sleep pants off and looked up to see that his bedmate was naked as well. His mouth went dry. Anakin was attractive in his worn out clothes, but naked and hard he was the definition of lust. Obi-Wan was no sloth but Anakin’s muscles were so defined, his skin so perfect...Obi-Wan hardly had time to stare before he was being pinned on his back and looking down to watch Anakin take himself in hand. Before he let himself watch he threw his hand out to the bedside table and fumbled the drawer open, pulling out the bottle of lubricant he kept there. 

“This might make it better, if you want,” he practically grunted out. 

Taking the bottle, Anakin slicked himself up, groaning at the sensation. Obi-Wan did the same and soon they were both stroking themselves, fists grazing each other occasionally. He watched as Anakin started slow on his own cock, teasing the head on every upward stroke. He wondered what that large hand would feel like on him instead. 

Then the younger man started in on his neck again, teasing with lips and tongue and he couldn’t help but moan. Clearly Anakin was being careful not to leave marks but it still felt incredible.

“I love your skin,” Anakin murmured against the right side of his neck. “So perfect.” Another nip and Obi-Wan craned his neck to allow better access. “Like all of you is, under your suits and sweaters. Was gonna take it slow but then you told me exactly what you wanted. So fucking hot.” 

Normally eloquent, the lawyer was at a loss for words, only capable of groaning, speeding his own hand up. 

“Mm, you like that, or should I shut up and come all over you as fast as I can? ‘Cause I can’t wait to watch that.” 

“No, keep-love your voice. And your body.” He ran his hand into the hair that was falling slightly over Anakin’s face. “I wanted you from the moment I saw you. Now I can’t-ah! Can’t wait until I can have your cock inside me.” 

“Fuck, me neither. I wanna wrap us both in my hand. Can I?” 

“God, yes.” As soon as their cocks were touching, slick, aligned, with those big and calloused fingers around them both, he couldn’t help but but buck up into the sensation. He added his own hand and Anakin groaned. 

“I’m not gonna last long. Feels so fucking good. So hot seeing you like this.” 

“Neither will I. It’s been so long and every inch of you feels like perfection.” 

Their hands sped up, they attacked each other’s necks and jawlines and before Obi-Wan knew it Anakin’s hips were stuttering above him. The younger man gave a wordless cry and Obi-Wan watched as he came all over his abdomen. The sight, knowing he’d helped bring the gorgeous creature above him off, then let him come all over him, feeling so pleasantly debased by that act...Obi-Wan was only seconds behind, enjoying the rush of heat through his body more than he had in a very long time. 

Teeth grazed lightly over his shoulder. “You need a shower. I’ll make food.” Another nip and the weight above him was gone. The lawyer’s head was still coming back online from the spectacular orgasm, but eventually he did make it to the shower. 

By the time he was done and dressed, the kitchen smelled like coffee and Anakin was chopping vegetables on the counter. 

“Veggie omelettes sound okay? I found some bacon in the back of your fridge but it looks a little questionable.” 

Not sure what the protocol was as he hadn’t planned on getting undressed with the man in his kitchen so soon, Obi-Wan nodded and expressed his thanks. But he didn’t want Anakin to think he was expected to do domestic labor all the time. 

“I can cook. I mean to say, you’re very good at it but it’s not a requirement.” 

“I know. I like doing it though. If it makes you feel better, I definitely won’t be making you three course meals once classes start. Last year around midterms Padme and I basically replaced our blood with coffee and Red Bull.” 

Obi-Wan huffed out a laugh at that, remembering his own time in law school. “Alright. So long as you don’t feel like a housekeeper.” 

“I solemnly swear to never do your laundry. Now grab some coffee sit down.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin had had a pretty pleasant afternoon (and a VERY nice mid morning) but entering the precinct to talk to the cops brought his mood down. He couldn’t stand cops. They’d never been helpful to him or his family because poor people just didn’t matter to the city. Quite the opposite. 

So with great reluctance he let the officer at the desk know he was there and why, and soon found himself in private office, waiting with a styrofoam cup of terrible coffee. Finally, two officers entered. One was a woman with dark skin, her hair pulled back into a sensible bun and a no-nonsense look in her brown eyes. The other had skin that was lighter, though still darker than Anakin’s. His dark hair hung loose, a bit longer than his shoulders. His hazel eyes and relaxed posture seemed so opposite to his coworker’s. 

The woman introduced herself first. “I’m Detective Billaba. This is my partner, Detective Vos. You’re here to give your statement about finding the lost boy from the Lars Institute?” 

“Yes. Petro Anastas. I found him in Jedha Park around two thirty last night.” 

Detective Billaba continued. “And how did you know he was there? It’s a big park.” 

Why the hell was he on trial?! “I did this thing the police didn’t do when I called them about the fact that he was missing. I talked to the people at the group home.” Irritation flashed across the woman’s face but her partner grinned. 

“And how did you know who to talk to?” 

“Wait, seriously? I used to live there. My sister still lives there. I told the cops last night that she called me about his disappearance. Was that not in your files?” 

Billaba gave him an unimpressed look. “There’s no indication that Ahsoka Tano is your sister.” 

“Not biologically. But we lived together like a family before our parents died in the same accident. I-I’m in the process of trying to legally become her guardian, when I can.” 

“When you can?” The woman asked sarcastically with a raised eyebrow. 

“I’m in school. Wage stagnation, for-profit college models...And you try losing your parents and then trying to make something of yourself.” Anakin’s temper was getting the better of him. He needed to reign himself in and think of Ahsoka. “Look, I don’t mean any disrespect, but yes, I consider Ahsoka to be my family. If anyone is it’s her. She called me, said Petro was missing, that she talked to his friends and knew he liked the park, so I decided to try and find him. One of the homeless people there said he thought a kid was hanging around the playground. He was right. So I convinced him to go back and promised things would get better.” 

Detective Vos spoke up. “Better how?” 

Shit. Anakin didn’t want the cops actually sniffing around Lars. It would mean Ahsoka might get put in a different group home, somewhere far away maybe, if he actually did go to jail. So he lied. “It’s not easy to lose your family and be a ward of the state. Petro is eleven. He misses his mom especially like I miss mine. I told him that the kids he was friends with could also be his family, if he let them be.” 

Detective Billaba took over again. “And where were you when Ms. Tano called you?” 

Anakin flushed. Shit, how to answer that? “At my friend’s house, in the Upper West Side.” 

“And you have friends in the Upper West Side?” Her eyebrow quirk was unnecessary, given the sarcasm inflected in the words.

Detective Vos even looked offended by that and tried to speak, but it was too late. 

“Yes, I do. In fact my best friend is Padme Naberrie, whose family does a lot for this city. If you think I should only have friends who come from poverty like me, that’s your classist assumption to deal with and not mine! I found Pedro hiding under the slide in Jedha Park. I asked if I could sit with him and we had a long talk about loss and trying to move on and I carried him most of the way back. We stopped at burger place on Erso Ave around three am, and then went to the Lars Institute where I put him in his bed in the boys’ dorm. That’s what happened. Can I go or would you rather keep insulting my background?” 

“You can go,” Detective Vos said rather hastily. “Thank you for your time and we’ll be in touch if anything else is needed.” He shot his coworker a heated glare but Anakin was beyond caring. This was why he hated cops. He wasted no time in moving out of the room and back out towards the main lobby, grabbing his jacket and hastily pulling it on. 

A voice from behind him startled him out of his thoughts. 

“I’m sorry about Detective Billaba. She shouldn’t have spoken to you like that.” 

“Don’t worry, Detective Vos. That’s the only way cops have ever talked to me.” 

“That’s not right.” 

Anakin fought the urge to roll his eyes. “Yet it’s true.” 

“Before you go, take my card. If you ever need anything...If there are problems at the Lars Institute or just...anyway, you can call.”

“I’m good, thanks.” And finally he was out of the precinct, the chill in the wind a welcome relief.


End file.
